Dragon Black Market
The Black Market is a minigame, showing a witch and her variety of dragons.(Available on PC only) She offers you a Pack of 6 Dragons, 5 Dragons you can see and a Mystery Dragon for 20 , you can change the list for 3 . After you buy a list, you get to choose from 6 boxes, each representing one of the Dragons. When you pick a box, a dragon will be choosen randomly for you. If you are not happy with that dragon, you will have a choice to choose another box for an additional 10 . To get a special Dragon, you need at least 70 Note: The first 4 Dragons are randomly chosen, maybe depending on what box you choose, but you will always get the Special Dragon last and the Mystery Dragon before the Special Dragon. After purchase you will have to wait 6 hours before you can change the list again. It will cost 20 gems to speed this up. The list itself will randomly reset after a week so if your lucky you could get the special dragon from the previous week even he's already removed from the list. Current Dragon= *'Start:' *'Duration:' }} *'Expire:' }} *'Rewards:' NOTE: If your DBM doens't show all 6 dragon thumbnails, it's likely your game has a bug. The bug is fully described here: Known Bugs |-| List History= |-| Gallery= Klmlksmlmsd.png Kmlm ..png ;l,l;,;l,;.png Iojiodmoism.png Nnijn.png Giant_WIngs_Market.png BlueFireD1.png Hypno_Dragon.pngDBM_Quartz.png Kryptonitedbm.png Blindbmd.png Hydra_DBM.png Ivory_Dragon.png Tribal.png CBR-tiny.png Black Market 20130816 Hammer.PNG Meteor.png Black_Market_04-07-2013.png Black_Market_27-06-2013.png Black_Market_20-06-2013.png Black_Market_06-06-2013.png Black_Market_06-06-2013_b.png Black_Market_31-05-2013.png Black_Market_23-05-2013.png Black_Market_16-05-2013.png Blue dragon.jpg Black_Market_26-04-2013.png Black_Market_18-04-2013.png Black_Market_11-04-2013.png Black_Market_04-04-2013.png Black_Market_28-03-2013.png Dragonblackmarketthanksgiving.png Blackmarketmystery.png DC BM.jpg Black Market - IceFireDragon.png Black Market.png Kompu_boxes_bg.jpg Black_Market_Recharge.png Dragon_Black_Market_Witch_Head.png Dragon_Black_Market_Witch_Body.png Dragon_Black_Market_Egg.png Dragon_Black_Market_Egg_2.png Dragon_Black_Market_Egg_3.png |-| Tips= *Since no matter what boxes you choose, you will always end up getting the Special Dragon last and the Mystery Dragon right before the that, if you want the Special Dragon, but don't have 70 , don't waste your Gems. *The Mystery Dragon will always be a Special Dragon, so if you have 60 , it is worth a try, you might get a really awesome Dragon from the Mystery Box. *If you are changing the list all the time, looking for a certain Dragon, but aren't sure if that Dragon is even on the list, only change the list max. 25 times, because there will only be about 20 Special Dragons on the list. It is actually most likely that there are much less then that. Current available rewards 1st Box= One of these will be shown in the list and appear in the first box you choose: |-| 2nd & 3rd Box= Two of these will be shown in the list and appear in the 2nd and 3rd boxes you choose: |-| 4th Box= One of these will be shown in the list and appear in the 4th box you choose: |-| Mystery Box= The Mystery Box (the 5th box you choose) will contain one of these, but will not be shown in the list. Instead, you will be shown a box with a "?" in it |-| Last Box= One of these will be shown in the list and appear when you open the final box: Trivia * It is listed as game type 4. * You can only claim 1 prize at a time. * This minigame has highest frequency, together with some Mobile Island Quests. * This is a cheap event to get Unbreedable Exclusive Dragons for . Special offers are usually about 100+ ; Island Minigames get expensive if you don't have enough friends; Monday Bonus only gives Elemental Dragons; Deus Daily Bonus doesn't allow you to choose. * The cost of your Dragon will be = (3 \times \color{Blue}List Changes\color{Black}) + 20 + (10 \times (\color{Purple}Box Number\color{Black} - 1)) * To save the cost of changing the list, wait for the list to change automatically. The list changes automatically after a short duration. Category:Mini-Games